Super Smash Bros BRAWL: The New Challengers
by DayDream Jedi
Summary: With the threat of Subspace eradicated, the Brawl Tournament is back on track. Master Hand has some ideas for new things, including some new Smashers. Who are these rookies and where do they come from?


**SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL  
><strong>

**THE NEW CHALLENGERS**

**Stage 1**

**Six New Smashers**

The air in the conference hall of Smash Mansion was thick with whispers. The news was that Master Hand was about to introduce six new fighters to the rest of the roster now that the Brawl Tournament was back on track.

It had been two weeks since the Subspace invasion and life had finally returned to normal in the World of Trophies, or at least as normal as it ever got when the variety of personalities that were in the Mansion got together. Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario were in the doghouse with the rest of the fighters concerning the roles they had played during the invasion, even though Bowser at least had tried to defend himself by saying that they thought they thought they had been following Master Hand's orders. Wario didn't care and Ganondorf actually seemed disappointed that things had turned out the way they had. He would get revenge in the ring however as he had come damn close to winning the Melee Tournament last time.

"Hey-a Link," said the Mario, "Who do you think is-a going to be the new-a picks?" The green-clad Hylian hero just shrugged. Fox leaned forward from where he was sitting across from Mario.

"Knowing Master Hand, it'll be something mind-boggling that will trip us up in the ring, I'm sure."

Further conversation was stalled when Master Hand himself floated into the room. You wouldn't think that the assemblage of fighters here would pay attention to much less respect a floating glove but Master Hand had power that even Ganondorf would love to get his hands on.

"Ahem!" he said, making a gesture that, if he had a mouth, would indicate that he was clearing his voice.

"Thank you for all attending this meeting on time. As the first and most important item on today's agenda, the Brawl Tournament is now officially ready to begin! Now that we don't have to worry about Tabuu and Subspace, I've been able to refine a few ideas that I've had floating around to make this tournament even more exciting! The first of which was recruiting a few new Smashers!"

"But Master Hand," interrupted Mario, "We-a already have such a large roster. How many were-a you going to add?"

"I was getting to that and the answer is six. I've scoured the space-time continuum for some unique challengers and I think you'll find it very impressive. You may come in now!" Master Hand added the last part in a louder voice. At that moment, six people walked into the room and stood to Master Hand's left. The first thing noticeable was that they were all human and all very diverse and that there were four males and two females. The fact that there were more women joining up instantly brightened some of the male Smashers' day.

"Please introduce yourselves," commanded Master Hand.

The first of the new recruits stepped forward. He was a tall, ruggedly handsome man who looked to be in the prime of his life. He wore a white karate gi and a red headband and had muscles that Rocky Balboa would have been proud of. He bowed to them, placing his left fist against the upturned palm of his right hand.

"Konnichiwa. I am called Ryu and I am looking forward to competing with you in this tournament," he said with a noticeable accent. He bowed again, without any gestures, and stepped back.

The next two stepped forward together. They were a boy and a girl, dressed in silver and blue armor. The boy's armor also had glowing blue joints, mostly on the legs. He reached up and took off the helmet he was wearing, allowing his short, dark blue hair to be seen. This made it pretty obvious that the two must be twins, with the girl's lighter blue hair, which was done up in two ponytails. Also the girl's armor was much more brief, with an armored skirt that showed off a generous amount of leg. Her arms were also bare.

"Hello. My name is Juno and this is my twin sister Vela. We're part of, or rather what's left of, Jet Force Gemini. We were, well more than a little skeptical about all this but, hey, we were thinking about taking a vacation anways."

"Besides after fighting a horde of giant bugs and saving two solar systems, this oughta be a piece of cake!" added Vela with a grin.

The third recruit stepped forward. She was also a girl but the most noticeable thing about this girl was her pink hair, gathered into a loose ponytail that fell over her left shoulder. She wore a white overcoat, belted and clasped at the stomach under which she wore a maroon turtleneck (at least it looked like a turtleneck) and tan one-piece shorts that revealed a generous amount of leg, only interrupted by her knee-length boots. She had two armbands, one larger than the other, wrapped around her right bicep and sported brass-plated, fingerless gloves. A black, elbow-length stocking extended along her left arm where it almost met an armored shoulder-piece that was perched on her left shoulder. Lastly, a half cape of deepest red was attached to the shoulder piece and flowed down behind her. What looked to be a scabbard with some kind of large short sword dangled behind her legs. She had piercing blue eyes and a very neutral look on an otherwise gorgeous face. Vela may be dangerously attractive but this girl… well let's just say that more than a few male Smashers were in awe of her.

She didn't bow but just inclined her head at them.

"My name is Lightning Farron. This is also very… strange for me. You were not what… what I was expecting. But, thank you for inviting me to this, er, tournament." She stepped back and fastened her gaze on the opposite wall.

The fourth recruit was the most normal looking of the bunch. He wore red and white sneakers, blue jeans a red t-shirt over which he wore a red and white letter jacket that had a big red 'N' stenciled on the front. He had a good-natured face and was grinning openly. Combine that with green eyes and slightly messy brown hair and while he was not as eye-raisingly attractive as Ryu, he was handsome enough in his own right. He was wearing a belt with a buckle shaped like an old school game controller, rectangular with an arrow pad, two small buttons and two circular buttons. It also seemed that he had some kind of gun or something holstered on the right side of his hip.

"Hey there everybody! My, er, working name is Captain N, Video Defender!" He paused here to see if there was any reaction to this announcement but when there was none he continued, "But you're all welcome to call me Chad. I can't really explain where I'm from or what I do, but I'm absolutely thrilled to be given a chance to fight in the Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament. I look forward to getting to know you and fighting you!"

The final recruit stepped forth. Ryu had gotten many appreciative glances from the few ladies present and so did this man. He was tall but nowhere near as muscled as Ryu or the ninja. He was dressed in a complete suit of dark grey body armor that had red and white stripes down the right arm. The nomenclature N7 was stenciled on the right breastplate of his armor. Of his face, he had a buzz cut and a hint of a goatee. Fair skin combined with chiseled features and grey-blue eyes and the ladies present began wondering if the guy happened to be available. There also seemed to be hints of scars on his face.

He stepped forward and assumed what many recognized to be the military at-ease position.

"I'm Commander Shepard and this is… well if this IS a dream then Yeoman Chambers is going to have a field day psychoanalyzing me." He cleared his throat and started again. "I'm a little at a loss here but to be perfectly honest I've been through a ton of crap lately and I wouldn't mind a break of any kind. Thank you for, er, inviting me."

He stepped back and Master Hand spoke up.

"Now would the rest of you please introduce yourselves very briefly and then we'll clear up the last few items of business and get on with the day."

The introductions had to be supplemented at some points due to some Smashers' inability to speak such as Pikachu and Donkey Kong. As the last item of business, Master Hand brought up the orientation of the new Smashers.

"I'd like some of our already established Smashers to show you the ropes and where your rooms will be located. Let me see… Mario, go with Mr. Ryu, Princess Peach with Juno and Vela, Princess Zelda with Miss Farron, Samus with Cmd. Shepard. That is all."

For his part, Shepard was still trying to process a lot of what was going on. Even for a guy who had battled galaxy-destroying sentient dreadnoughts and mutant insect aliens, being in a room and told he was going to fight a giant gorilla wearing a tie, a 2-D cartoon man, a frilly pink princess who looked as if he even so much as nudged her she would break out in tears and an electric rat was a little much. His thoughts were interrupted when a large figure in orange and yellow power armor nudged him.

"This way," it said, motioning for Shepard to follow. As Shepard followed Samus out of the conference room alongside the other new Smashers, he thought to himself, _some days it just doesn't pay to get out of bed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__This chapter has undergone a couple of revisions now and I believe I finally have the final version of this. Originally I had Sub Zero from Mortal Kombat in this chapter, but no matter how I tried to slice it after the chapter was finished, I just couldn't see such a character working well with the other characters. Sub Zero isn't much of what you'd consider a "Nintendo character" anyhow. He was replaced by Captain N and the deal with the good Captain will be explained in future chapters. The latest revision is Chun-Li being replaced with Juno and Vela from the classic _Jet Force Gemini. _Chun-Li is awesome and all but I already have one Street Fighter character in Ryu. Also I rediscovered the joys of playing my Nintendo 64 over the Christmas break, particularly the aforementioned JFG and I decided to make this one final revision. Now I gotta finish the other ¾ of chapter 2._


End file.
